Unknown
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: many things are unknown to me without getting scientific, like: Why is the sky blue? Are vampires real? What up with Bigfoot? and many things will still be unknown for me. but somethings will be put into perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is a story that i decided i would start. its kinda stupid but i just wanted to see what some other ppl would think.**

**i rated it T just cuz of the language. **

**and at first you might wonder why its not twilight related, oh trust me, there will be twilight relations in later chapters.**

**ZoePOV**

High school.

Yeah it's not all what it's cracked up to be.

Well for me it isn't.

My first two years in high school weren't the greatest. I felt like an outcast. I didn't have many friends. I had a few. Don't get me wrong. I had Allie and Shiorio. Allie was always hyper and that is what I loved about her. I had nicknamed her Squirl. She had come to me when I wasn't that talkative and hung out with me cheering me up. She really was great…sometimes she was random but that was ok cuz so was I at times. Shiorio was Japanese. She was a long friend of Squirl. We had connected right away too. She had tried to explain how to say her name but I couldn't get it so I just called her Oreo. Oreo was the sane one out of the two but she had her moments. These two were great!

We had all meet at the end of the 8th grade, after I had broken up with my long time friend and boyfriend Conner. We had been hanging out since I moved here and then started being a couple maybe a year after. We had been together until the 8th grade when his parents wanted us to break up. He seemed fine afterwards.

Me, not so much.

I was so heartbroken. I became distant with the world. Angry, even. I didn't talk to anyone after we broke up. Because in truth, I had no one. He was the only person I had known after moving to this shit hole.

I stopped at the doors of this place, wishing that this place would just blow up or something. I think it was just here to torture me until I graduated. I think the "authorities" were also trying to torture me as well. It seemed that ever class I had Conner was in it as well.

Ugh.

My hellhole.

I sighed and walked through the doors. I walked quickly to my locker hoping not to see him. I knew he had moved on but I still hadn't. And it was three years later!

I know I am pathetic.

But hey what can I say! It was my first crush! It couldn't just get over it that easily.

I made it to my locker while thinking of all theses things. I opened my locker to see pictures of me and my friends, all-grinning back at me. I smiled. _I wonder if they are here yet__._ I thought putting all of the things I didn't need into my locker and shutting it.

I took a deep breath and turned around, only to me bombarded by two people. They were laughing like crazy and trying to tell me something at the same time.

"WHOA!" I yelled, trying to free myself from their grip. After a few minutes they finally let me go.

"Ok now what did you want to tell me?" I asked looking at the both of them. Squirly was just jumping up and down and Oreo was just standing there.

"I don't know! I was just happy to see you!" Squirl said launching herself at me again.

"Nice to see you too, Squirl!" I said, a little startled. I was still looking over Oreo. She just shrugged at me.

Squirl finally let go of me. She was still smiling like crazy.

I gave her a funny look. "So what did you guys do last night?" I asked walking off to advisory.

Squirly who was skipping, spoke first, "homework…I am trying to stay on top of it…I don't know how long that will be though…" she finished shrugging her shoulders, still skipping down the hall.

We made it to our class and went to sit in our usual spots. The class hadn't started yet.

"What you guys doing tonight?" Squirl asked almost bouncing in her seat. She wasn't fully bouncing yet. Her legs were though. The teacher had always told her to calm down. Either her mouth was running or it was her body. The girl could never sit still! They eventually learned to deal with it.

I chuckled at her, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know. Probably homework, I guess." I looked over at Oreo.

"Probably the same." She said sighing.

"Well you guys are no fun!" Squirl said, pouting.

"Ok class!" yelled the teacher coming into the room. "Ahh…we have a new student with us!" he said looking around the room. I looked as well. I didn't notice anyone new in here…they all looked the same! I was almost done scanning the class when I saw him. He was sitting off in the corner. He was crouched down in his seat trying not to be noticed. I felt bad for him. He obviously didn't like the attention, that, and he to sit next to Conner.

"Why don't you come up here and tell us who you are!" he exclaimed waving his hand for the new kid to go up and talk.

He reluctantly got up and went to the front. I could tell that he really didn't want to be up there. His face was already flushed.

"Hi my name is Sean." He started off… he had a think British accent. His hair was a light brown. His eyes were an amazing color of green. They were light and you could actually tell that they were green from across the room. I looked over at Squirl and Oreo. I raised my eyebrows at them. They knew what I was trying to tell them "we should get to know him."

Squirl had always made friends with the new kids. I never knew if they would actually stay friends with her once they really got to know her. But miraculously they did. She was still in contact with all of them. Well, as far as I knew, she was.

She nodded at me and went back to looking at the new student. I looked over at Oreo to see if she would be doing the same thing. And by the way she looked I could tell that she REALLY wanted to get to know him. I chuckled at her and went back to looking at the new kid.

"My family and I just moved here from the UK." He said in an obvious voice. "There really isn't much to say," he said trailing off looking at the teacher. The teacher nodded and he went back to his seat.

"Ok you may begin to read!" he said.

I groaned.

Yea this place was my hellhole.

Every morning you had to come to advisory and they made you read. It was some stupid law that the government decided to torture us even more with. We had to sit in this freaking place, and read. I groaned again as I opened my book and started to read.

"Class over. Get out!" the teacher yelled. We all knew he was kidding but it was still weird that he was yelling at us.

I hurried out of the room and off to my class. This was actually the only class that I didn't have Squirl or Oreo in.

It was band.

I had decided to sign up for it cuz during my time of need I turned to music to help me. I walked down to the band room. This was also one of the many classes I didn't have with Conner. I was happy about that.

**ConnerPOV**

She walked out of the classroom with her normal friends. Allie and Shiorio. She probably had the two weirdest friends out of the whole school. I guess she didn't really care. I got up and walked out the door. I knew she was still mad about what happened. Hell I was mad at myself about what happened.

She was so nice when I met her. There was nothing that you couldn't fall in love with. My parents, the ones who didn't want us to be together, told me that I couldn't talk to her anymore. I couldn't persuade them to let us be together. It was no use. I still loved her but there was just no way that my parents would let me be with her again. I had had many girlfriends after her but they just weren't the same as her. No one was going to be her.

I sighed.

* * *

**ok tell me what you think....**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**ZoePOV**

I walked in and went to the drums.

Hellz yea.

That is what I play.

The drums! The section wasn't that big but we could be loud. There were only like 6 of us in the percussion section. It was a way to get my freaking anger out after what happened. I sat down and waited for us to start. I watched as the normal people came through the door. Just as I thought everyone was in the new kid, Sean, walked through the door. I smiled at this. Maybe I could talk to him. The band instructor came in all of the instruments sat down, but the drums stayed up. Sean stood next to the instructor talking to him. _I wonder what he plays_. I thought as we all waited. The two of them finally stopped talking and Sean made his way to the back, to where I was standing. He walked over to us and stood next to me.

"Hi!" I said. Being the first to greet him. "My name is Zoe. You were in my first hour."

"Hi. Is that teacher always like that?" he asked leaning in and asking me about the first teacher.

"Well sometimes." I said shrugging. "Other times he doesn't even tell us, and we are late for our next class." I said looking back up to the front.

"Oh." He said, looking at the front again too.

Band flew by. We only had time to play a few songs that we were practicing for our next concert.

He dismissed us and we all went our separate ways. I caught up to Sean, "hey what class do you have next?"

"Umm." He searched for his schedule and pulled it out. He showed it to me.

I gasped.

He had ever class with me!

Wow! Maybe this place isn't hell after all!

"Wow you have the same schedule as me!" I told him handing it back to him.

"That's cool!" he told me. We walked side by side to our next class.

"So why did you end up moving here?" I asked as we were nearing our class.

"My family has moved around a lot. We were getting bored with the UK. I have been there my whole life and I wanted to travel but my parents won't leave me. So they came with." He said in his think accent, shrugging.

"You got bored with the UK?" I asked shocked.

"Yea. After you have been there for all of you life you do tend to get bored." He said shrugging again. We were at the next class. We walked in and I went to take my normal seat. I had Squirl in this class. She sat right behind me.

Yeah I know. You are probably thinking that that is not so bad. Having your friends in all of your classes AND having them sit right by you.

Well you know what!?

The teachers are control freaks!

They won't let you say ANYTHING! I'm pretty sure that one girl sneezed and she got yelled at!! I mean come on! This place is ridiculous!

Sean looked around for a spot to sit. I knew there was an open seat next to me in the other row. I waved him over.

"This seat is open. The person moved." I told him pointing next to me.

"Thanks." He said smiling at me.

"This is my friend Sq-erm… I mean Allie." I said turning to her. I knew she didn't want people to call her that right away. I shot her an apologetic face.

"Hi!" she practically yelled at him.

I looked over at Sean. His eyes were kind of wide. I don't think he had ever met someone this hyper before!

"Sorry. She is always like this." I leaned over to him and whispered the rest of it "I think its cuz she was dropped on her head as a baby."

I leaned back and Sean was nodding his head like that made sense. I chuckled at him.

"What?!" Squirl yelled! Yeah she actually yelled this time. The teacher that was just now walking in actually dropped her things. They went everywhere! I ran over and helped her clean everything up.

"Sorry." Squirl said from her seat. She knew that if she were to try and help that nothing would have been accomplished.

I went back to my seat. The teacher was a little flustered. Sean and Squirl were talking to each other.

"So what is your favorite thing to do at school?" Sean asked.

"Hmm…" Squirl was thinking hard.

"Don't hurt yourself." I told her. "I can smell you gears starting to burn."

That earned me a smack on the back of the head with most likely a notebook.

"I like to read Sean." Squirl said leaning back in her seat just in time for the teacher to actually begin to teach. "I also watch the clock in anticipation of leaving this place." She leaned in a whispered as the teacher started some boring lecture again.

**ConnerPOV**

I had class with Zoe again. I walked into the class and sat down at my normal seat and waited. She wasn't here yet. Her friend Allie was. I knew she had a nickname but it was just weird for her. I guess it fit.

Zoe walked in with the new kid, Sean. She went and sat down waving him over. He sat down in the open seat that always seemed to be next to her. I watched as the three of them talked. Zoe leaned in to tell Sean something and when she came back up she was hit in the head with a notebook while Allie yelled "WHAT?!"

I heard things crashing to the floor and looked around. The teacher had dropped her things when Allie yelled.

Zoe immediately got up and helped the teacher. I smiled at this. She was always helping people out. I really did miss her. I leaned back in my chair and waited for this stupid class to get over with.

* * *

**Ok so i knw that this story is not like my other one that i am working on....but....it will get better! **

**there will be twilight in it soon...just wait! :D**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so here is the chapter of this odd story. :D R&R PLZ!**

**ZPOV**

Freedom!

That freaking class was over!

I grabbed all of my things and practically ran out or the door. I waited for Squirl and Sean. I stood off to the side of the door waiting for them to come out. I looked around the hall. I knew Oreo was going to be coming this way soon. Now I was waiting for 3 people.

What is this world coming to?!

I used to be the ones they were waiting for. Now it was the other way around. Finally Squirl and Sean came out of the room talking about who knows what. I started walking next to them. Not really paying attention to the conversation.

I made it to my locker. Oreo was a couple of lockers away getting her things for the next class. I had the same class as her and Squirl. I walked over to her and waited for Squirl. She also had lunch in this period.

"Hey Oreo!" I said as soon as I was standing next to her. She was searching frantically for something. Chuckling, I said, "looking for something?"

"Yea I can't find the assignment that is due for today!" she said moving her books one way and then the next.

I sighed. Oreo always lost her things. I moved her out of the way and I stood in front of her locker.

My eyes went wide! O.O!

No wonder she couldn't find anything in here! I started searching through her locker. Coming across assignments that were graded but she didn't throw away. I grabbed all of the papers and started looking through them.

It took me a good 2 mins to look through all of those papers! We were only in school for a good 3 weeks! And she already had this many papers!

WTF?! O.O

I pulled my head out of the locker handing her assignment to her.

"Why do you have so many papers?!?" I asked frazzled. I think something in her locker actually tried to eat me.

"I don't know." Oreo sighed. She took the assignment and went to class.

I grabbed my things that I had put on the floor. As I was standing up I knocked into someone. The force knocked my books back to the ground, scattering papers, and up ending a book. I bent down to pick up my things. The person who I ran into was helping me. They handed me my things that they had picked up. I stood up taking my things. I looked at my helper.

I gasped.

It was Conner. I didn't know what to say to him. What should I say to him! He ruined my life. I'm sure I had more in me than just staring at him.

"Hey Zoe." He said giving me the rest of my things.

I just started at him. Part of me wanted to wait and see if he would say anything else, and part of me wanted to tell him how he ruined my life.

"ZOE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Squirl yelled from the classroom down the hall.

I turned around quickly and ran towards to the class. When I got there I looked at Squirl. She looked confused.

"Thanks." I said to her walking past her into the classroom. I walked over to my seat and sat down. Oreo was looking at her assignment. Probably making sure it was ok. Sean was sitting behind her and Squirl made her way over to sit behind me.

"Hey Sean!" I said turning in my chair to talk to him before class started.

He chuckled at me. "Hi Zoe."

"I never introduced you to Oreo!" I said lightly hitting her arm. She put her paper down and turned around. She was smiling.

"I call her Oreo cuz I can't say her name right." I admitted.

"My name is SHEE-or-EE. But for some reason Zoe keeps adding in the last o when it is silent." She said shaking her head.

"Well when you write it, it looks like Oreo!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Ok EA." She said turning back around.

"EA?" Sean asked looking at me.

I shrugged… "I guess there were times that I wasn't so nice, and they nicknamed me Evil Angel."

"Pue de mal Angel." Sean said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"It your nickname in French." Sean said smiling.

"Oh I like it better than Evil Angel!" I exclaimed.

I chuckled at me. He couldn't say anything else cuz the teacher walked in and started class.

The class flew by and soon it was lunch. I walked with Oreo, Squirl and Sean to lunch, talking about the upcoming assignment that we had for English class.

Sean didn't know what we were talking about of course cuz he was brand new to the school. We told him about it.

"Wow are all the assignments weird like this?" he asked once we finished explaining the assignment. We had made it through the hallway, into the cafeteria, got lunch and found our usual table.

The assignment like he said WAS a weird one. You had to write about how you think the earth came to be. It didn't matter how it came to be scientifically but how you would think it came to be.

I nodded my head. "Yea we are pretty sure he likes to make things up on the spot to keep us busy."

***

Lunch was over and now we had to go back and write our damn papers about the world. Ugh! Just shoot me now! I sat in my desk and waited.

"Ok, listen up bad children!" Mr. Richards yelled at us. I shook my head. He always called us that for some reason. Yea our class liked to goof off but we really weren't BAD per se.

"You all know your assignment, so get started!" he said sitting down at his desk. And then it hit me! He looked like a turtle! The way he was sitting he looked like a freaking turtle! I would have to tell Oreo, Squirl and Sean when class was over.

***

The dreaded English class was over! There was one more class and then that was it! I was almost jumping for joy! But on the inside I was dreading going home.

"OMG!" I exclaimed when we got out of the classroom. "So I totally noticed that Mr. Richards looked like a turtle today!" I told the three of them.

I'm pretty sure they thought I was a freak!

They were looking at me like I had like10 heads!

"What?" I asked.

They all shook their head except Squirl. She had this thoughtful look on her face.

"Ya know what?" she finally said. "He kinda did look like one!"

"SEE!" I said pointing at her at jumping up and down, "TOLD YOU!"

Sean and Oreo started laughing along with Squirl.

"Come on EA, it's the last class of the day." Oreo said pulling me towards it.

"What do you think we are doing in it?" Squirl asked.

Oreo just shrugged.

Gym.

Oh how I hate that class more than 1st period.

When you are athletically challenged then gym becomes a problem.

I groaned.

I grabbed my things and followed everyone else to the gym

The volleyball net was set up

Great

This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

**remember there will be twilight in upcoming chapters! :D hope you wait to find out how! :P**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so here is the next chapter of this crazy story...**

**Chapter 4**

**ZPOV**

We had changed and were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the class to start. I knew Oreo was good, no wait, not good, GREAT, at Gym class.

Somehow I always placed myself with her. Even when the coach assigned me to the other side I would miraculously end up on Oreo's side.  
I sighed.

This was going to be awful.  
"Ok today as you can see we are playing volleyball." The teacher finally came in and started the class. "I will split you into teams now."  
I think he knew that I would end up on Oreo's side again, so he just ended up putting me with her so he wouldn't get frustrated.  
"Don't worry. I will keep the ball away from you." Oreo said when we went out on the court to get ready to play.  
"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about serving. I know I can't get out of that." I said sighing.

I looked at the other team. Squirl and Sean were talking to each other.

At least we had an even number now. I thought to myself.  
The whistle blew.  
And the dreaded game began.

Gym class was finally over.  
I had successfully managed to hit the ball over the net 2 out of like a million.

And I only managed to hit everyone except Oreo in the back of the head while serving.  
When the teacher blew the whistle at the end I ran to the locker room to change as fast as I could, so I didn't have to hear all of the complaints I had coming towards me.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked while we were walking home.

Squirl lived a block away, Oreo lived next to me, but I didn't know where Sean lived.

He must have lived in the general direction cuz he was walking along with us.  
"Yeah, you know how I said I was gunna stay on top of my homework?" Squirl asked, skipping down the road.  
"Yeah?" I asked, waiting for her to finish.  
"Screw that. It's Friday. It can wait until Sunday."  
I laughed. That was Squirl for you. I smiled at her. "So what are you all doing this weekend?" I asked everyone.  
"Well actually…" Oreo started, but stopped. She looked like she didn't want to tell us for some reason.  
"What?" Squirl asked her stopping. We were almost to mine and Oreo's house.  
"I'm actually going to Japan for a week." She finally said.  
"Really?" Sean asked.  
Oreo only nodded.  
"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" I asked her. I wasn't mad at her I was just wondering why she didn't tell us.  
She just shrugged.  
"Well that's cool! Wanna shove me in your carry-on?" I asked jumping up and down like a little kid on sugar.  
She just laughed at me. She knew it was one of my dreams to go to Japan.

It was only a matter of money for me.

I wasn't afraid.

I would take Oreo with me and she could give me a tour!  
I was all set but that was the only thing holding me back.  
"You know I wish I could bring you. But its family again, someone is getting married, and mom wants a vacation." She said sighing.  
"Aw man." I said playfully, "Just more excitement for the real day!" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders pulling her along.  
"What are you guys going to do?" I asked Sean and Squirl.  
Sean just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I think mom said something about shopping." Squirl said making a face. She didn't like shopping with her mom much.  
"What are you gunna do EA?" Oreo asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders at her. I really didn't know.  
"Hey you guys want to come over for a while?" I asked as we made it to my house.  
Everyone nodded and we ran the rest of the way to my house.

Everyone had to leave around dinner-time.

We had learned more about Sean. What kind of things he liked and what he did in his free time.

I learned that he liked to paint. So he was an artist just like me. That was cool.

We all liked about the same music. We actually played a game of name that song, where you started saying some of the lyrics to a song you knew and someone had to name it.  
That was interesting.

And fun at the same time.  
I knew my parents would be coming home soon. I cleaned up that place and headed up to my room as I heard their cars pulling into the driveway. I locked my door and turned on my music to full blast.  
I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone and texted Sean. ( I had gotten his number before he left.)  
Hey came back his reply  
_Do you know if you are doing anything 2moro?_ I asked him.  
Mum told we don't have anything that we are really doing. She is going to be unpacking all day. That's about it. Did you have something in mind?  
_Well this is gunna sound crazy but…I want to get my hair dyed.__  
_Doesn't sound crazy at all  
_Ahh but I didn't tell you what color or how…lol_  
Well then what?  
_How about you just see 2moro. Wanna come? __  
_Sure. What time?  
_Around noon._  
Ok I will see you then  
_Ok see ya_  
With that I feel asleep listening to "Two Weeks" by All That Remains.

* * *

**so tell me how bad i suck thats ok! **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ZoePOV**

The warmth. Wow it felt nice. I sighed. I let it swallow me.  
I tried to go back to sleep but the warmth was just too much. I opened my eyes to the sun streaming in my window blinding me. I groaned and rolled over. I wanted more sleep. But unfortunately that didn't happen. I looked at the clock. It was almost 9 in the morning. I sighed and flopped back on my bed, but I remembered what I was going to do today, and smiled.  
I guess it time to get up.  
I sighed again and got up and left my room to take a shower.  
I got done and got dressed. I didn't know what to wear. I looked through my closet. I grabbed a pair of my favorite jeans and put those on. I looked through my shirts until I found a really neat one that Oreo got me last time she went to Japan. It was all black and had that Japanese writing on it in big gold print. It also said "Japan" on it. It was one of my favorite shirts because it actually came from Japan. And since that is my dream to go there I was also excited about wearing it. I pulled on my shoes that looked like skaters, grabbed my ipod and walked out of the house. Everyone was still asleep. I didn't care and neither did they. I sat on the front lawn and looked up at the sky. There were some clouds floating across the sky. I turned on my ipod and watched the clouds go by.  
All of the sudden the sun was blocked out. I raised my hand to my head to block out the sun even more to see the newcomer. I sighed. It was just Sean.  
"ready to go?" he asked me holding out his hand for me to take and pull me up.  
I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up, "yep!"

***

**(Monday when everyone [except Oreo] comes back to school**)  
"OMG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!"  
My parents AND my friends couldn't believe what I did! I had decided that I wanted my hair dyed, right? Well I never said how or what color. Since I had dark down hair I decided that I should get something bright. And bright it was! Bright Orange to be exact.  
Yep I was a rebel. My parents thought about disowning me right when I walked into the door. I didn't care, I liked it! It was my head! I had to live with it!  
I just smiled at them. We were walking to school. Squirl was being threatened of falling off the curb and into on-coming traffic if she didn't watch what she was doing. She just kept staring at my bright orange highlights. I laughed as Sean pulled had to pull her, once again, back onto the sidewalk.  
"why?" she asked when she regained her balance.  
I shrugged my shoulders at her. "I wanted to do something…different!" I said.  
"And boy did you!" Sean said grabbing hold of Squirl so she would stay on the damn side walk.

We all walked into our first our class. I noticed that there were a few new students in the class. One was muscular and had curly hair. And other had a different brown colored hair. But the one thing that they both had in common was their eyes. They were an odd gold-ish color. A color I haven't even seen in the damn crayon box!  
Wonder who they are. I thought to myself. The one with the odd hair color looked over at me and smirked. That was odd. I went and sat in my seat waiting for my hell-hole to end already.

***

"Hey! Did you see the new kids?" I asked catching up to Sean and Squirl.  
"Yea. I love their eyes." Squirl said. She was almost drooling. She looked at them as they were walking out. She was in a trance. I snapped my fingers in front of her face so she might actually come back to reality.  
"What?" she asked looking at me.  
"You're drooling." I said walking ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day went by fast I had a few of the new students in my classes. I found out that there were 5 of them in the family and that they were all adopted by the new doctor, Carlisle and his wife, Esme Cullen.

There was Alice Cullen, who was the smallest of them all, Emmett Cullen, probably the biggest of them all and Edward Cullen, who had looked at me in first period. There was also Rosalie and Jasper Hale, cousins or twins that were related to Esme somehow. And from what I learned Alice was with Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie were together. It was time for lunch and I had learned about the whole Cullen-Hale family in that time.  
Word travels fast.

***  
I walked with Squirl and Sean to lunch and grabbed some food. I looked at our table and found that at the other end were the Cullen's and the Hale's.

I froze.  
I felt someone bump into me.  
"Hey! Are you going to go?" I heard Sean ask me.  
"What's wrong with her?" Squirl asked. I nodded to our table. "Oh."  
"It's ok. We can get to know them." Sean said walking towards our table. I followed with Squirl behind me.

I was wondering why Squirl was so afraid to go up to them. Was she like me and thought something was wrong with them?  
We sat down at our end of the table, which was basically full minus the one seat for Oreo when she came back.  
"Hello." Sean said while he was sitting down. "My name is Sean." He said waving at everyone.  
"Hello." The smallest said. She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm Alice! That's Edward," she said pointing to the one with the weird brown-ish color, he nodded to us, "that is Rosalie and Emmett," she said pointing to the blonde girl and the largest of the guys, "and that is Jasper." She said waving to the other blonde that was sitting next to her with his arm around her.  
"Hello." Sean said to everyone. "this is Allison," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "and this is Zoe." Sean said waving to me.  
"Hello." Both Squirl and I said. They all said hello back.

I caught eyes with the one called Edward.  
"Shiorio, well be back sometime this week or next." Squirl told them.  
I was entranced by Edward. He seemed to distant but then again he wasn't.

I don't know how to explain it.

He just seemed different than his siblings. He seemed like he was listening to many things at once. _I wonder what is wrong with him._ I thought to myself. I turned back to my friends but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7!**

School was finally over. Sean, Squirl and I were all walking back to my house. I was hoping the Oreo would call us and tell us that she was going to be coming home early but I knew that wasn't possible. It was only the first day that she was gone. I sighed.

"You guys coming over again today?" I asked. They both nodded.

***

**~Shiorio's POV~**

Japan. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There wasn't really much to do here. All you could do was shop and eat and get married and then shop, eat, get divorced and then get married again! It wasn't much fun when you thought about it. It was actually quite boring. My mother wanted to take ANOTHER vacation here. I was born here so I knew this place like the back of my hand. But still...It wasn't too much fun. When you knew something like the back of your damn hand it got boring after awhile.

"Shiorio?" my mom asked me as I was staring off into space thinking of these things,

"Yeah?" I replied, blankly.

"We are going to get you a nice Kimono." I groaned, if there was one thing I hated in this damn life more than the place I was born, was a Kimono. It was a fancy Japanese gown the woman (like I am now according to my mother) in Japan wear to weddings. And man did the waist on them ITCH I mean really dude, I mean come on! You take a thick ribbon and tie it around your waist as tight as you could and then it gets sweaty and starts to itch like hell! And then you have to go the whole night and dance and ... oh dear lord don't get me started on the eating operation! I mean really in those things you can't afford to get fatter without squishing your insides!

***

**(After getting the horrible Kimono)**

"You look beautiful in it, just beautiful!" my mom gushed as I was wearing the damn Kimono. It was itchy already! "I hate Kimonos mom!" I whined and she looked at me like I was insane, "You are a young lady now. You have to wear them. Suck it up." She said and went behind me and tightened it more. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***

**(The Wedding)**

_'DaDaDa-Daa-Da-Da-Da-Daaa blah blah blah blah'_ I thought sourly in my mind. I was sitting in the front row next to this guy that was like my Aunt's best friend's kid. He was the same age as me and he seemed to hate that suit he had to wear as much as I hated the Kimono I had to wear. The bride then walked down the aisle and said her 'I dos' and he said his and then they made-out in front of a whole group of small children and people.

**(Reception)  
**I was in the bathroom stall trying to figure out how to get this damn dress off. I had worn blue jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I love NY' on it and I was kinda ready to wear it and get this damn thing off. I lifted it up and hit my elbow on the side. I sighed and opened to the door and now that I was out of the stall I wouldn't hurt myself. I lifted it up and then heard a cough. My eyes widened and I thought to myself, _please don't let it be a male._This bathroom was unisex. I pulled the dress down and looked at the guy. O.O shit it was a guy. That _same_ guy that was sitting next to me at the wedding.

"He he he... hi.... Sokka? Right?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow, it wasn't like he saw anything, like I said, I had those clothes underneath.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised.

I bit my lip and blushed, "I'm... used to America now, you know, jeans..."

He burst out in laughter, "You don't think I know what jeans are?" he asked, laughing.

I sighed, "Yeah well, you're wearing pants; they aren't as tight as this thing." I said looking at the bow. I then felt something behind me; it felt tingly up my back, "Sokka?" I asked as looked back, what the hell was he doing?

He was then in front of me, "There. I loosened it. You can breathe now." I breathed in and smiled when my lungs could expand all the way.

"Hey... thanks.... Now about your name, Sokka. Right?" I asked as I made sure my hair still had the chopsticks in it. And that they were straight. He nodded, "Yeah. And you're Shiorio. Right?" he asked and started walking out of the bathroom.

I followed him because 1) that seemed like that was what he wanted me to do, and 2) because I had nothing better to do.

I sighed, "Yes. But.. Sokka, where are you—" I was cut off when this strange person started twirling me in circles. What the hell!? Was I dancing?! I looked up at the dude and it was just my cousin, Iro.

"Hey Shiorio, having fun?" he asked as he twirled me. I danced with him. I was a very good dancer. But that didn't mean I liked that fact.

"Kind of, I met this nice guy..." I said and he smiled, "Nice, that's Iro, he is like one of my best friends." I raised my eyebrow as he twirled me and then swung me back, "Does that mean I should be worried?" he rolled his eyes, "No. not exactly, if you want to you can." he said and laughed, "No... no. Sokka is really nice." he then winked at me and twirled me again, this time letting go. I then bumped into Sokka and I made contact with his lips. Both of our eyes shot open and we broke away. Both flushed like mad. After a long silence I heard his voice

"So—" he said and I bit my lip, "So..." it was quiet for a moment. I then looked back up at him, both of our faces not flushed anymore.

"You know..." he started and then I interrupted, "I don't have a boyfriend." I blurted out.

he raised his eyebrow, "Liar." he teased and I smiled slightly.

"I'm not lying,... but I'm sure you have a girlfriend."

he sighed, "Why would you think that?" he asked, a smile threatening to be planted on his face.

"Well... you know... you _are_ an awesome kisser. That girl is lucky." I said and sighed.

He rolled his eyes, "No. Your boyfriend is probably luckier than my 'girlfriend' that you think I have." I blushed again and he cupped my face.

I laughed lightly, "I think your girlfriend might get mad." I said.

He just shook his head and laughed, "I don't think ... what's her name again?" he asked and I thought for a moment, "Kagome."

"Okay... I don't think 'Kagome' will mind too much." he said and locked his lips with mine. I kissed him back, the Kimono I was wearing wasn't even bothering me anymore, I was numb all over. All I could feel was his lips on mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. We were gently swaying back and forth to the slow music that was playing. I wrapped my arms around his neck; I was surprised that I could even _feel_ my arms. All I could really feel was where I could feel him. We both broke away at the same time. Our foreheads leaned against each other as we breathed. Then the music got a little faster and he smiled. He took one of my hands from around his neck and twirled me with him. We danced until we both had to go. We were going hang out while mine and his parents shopped.

***

**{The next day}**

I was being pulled by my hand by Sokka, I had no idea where I was going but I was pretty sure I was going to slap him if he didn't tell me soon. He even had me BLINDFOLDED! I was starting to fear for my life in a way, and that was so wrong.

I suddenly didn't feel his hand. I reached my hand out and searched for him. Then the blindfold fell off and my eyes widened. Did he seriously take me to a Japan amusement park!? I smiled and could've screeched.

"You like it?" he asked and I looked at him like he was insane for even asking me a question like that.

"OF COURSE! This so beats shopping!" I said and grabbed him and pulled him towards the entrance. I noticed there was no ticket entrance, "How come we didn't have to pay for it?" I asked and he burst out in laughter.

"Why would we pay for it?!" I stopped and looked at him.

"Why wouldn't we?" he rolled his eyes, "I own it." I blinked a few times and could've sworn I saw his laugh a little, "You do know I'm the emperor's son right?" my breath caught in my throat.

I made-out with the emperor's SON!?! Couldn't I go to jail for that?! Isn't that like violating the laws of Japan?! UGH! He lifted my face up, "What's wrong?" he asked me in a gentle voice.

I freaked, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to... do that thing to you last night, I didn't know you were at such a high stature. Your High-ness."

He sighed and kissed my lips for a moment, "Don't call me that, please. I really really like you. Just because I'm... how American's call a 'prince', I guess, I was happy when you didn't know.... I was happy because you like me not because I was rich or powerful."

I smiled, and it was true, I didn't like him anymore then if he was just a normal, middle-class guy.

***

**{The day we're suppose to go}**

He was rubbing my back lightly as he kissed my cheek, I was suppose to go on the plane back to the US today, my parents were out doing some last-minute shopping. "Don't worry Shiorio. I'll make _sure_ I'll see you again." he said in a soothing voice.

I looked up at him and kissed the corner of his lips, "But... what if...?" I couldn't finish.

"I won't find someone else." he said and put something around my neck. I looked at it and it was the white part of the half yin and yang sign. On the back it had a royal-family crest on it.

I smiled and then heard my parents behind me, "Come on Shiorio, back to the America's." my mom said and walked out the door with my dad. I felt tears drop from my eyes and Sokka wiped them away. He then kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then lightly on my lips, "its okay Shiorio, I'll call you when you get there." he said and smiled.

"But I didn't..."

"I have your home phone and your house. Don't worry." I kissed him once more and left,

"Bye Sokka."

***

**{Back to the US}**

When we got back to the states I decided I would never take the half yin-yang necklace off, he was wearing the black half when I last saw him. I plopped down on my bed and then heard my cell phone ring in my pocket. I reached for it quickly and it was a long distance call. _It must be him_. I thought and flipped my phone open, yes. It was him.

"Hey Shiorio." he said, his voice even sounded lovely on the phone.

"Hey Sokka." I said, you could tell I was smiling.

"How was your trip?" he said, the way he was he would fire everyone that worked on the plane I took if it wasn't good.

"It was great, I really liked it, peaceful." I said and sighed, "I wish I would see you soon but my mom said she got screwed out of a deal." I said sighing, she was going to boycott the place even after I told her me and Sokka shared something special.

Sokka sighed on the other end, "Who said I couldn't come to you?" he asked and I laughed, the whole time I was speaking to him since forever has been in Japanese. And most American's think Spanish is their biggest problem.

"Sokka you know I would love that but can you even speak English?" I asked and then wanted to shoot the words back in my mouth, if he couldn't then he would try to learn so he could be with me, and I didn't want him to have a burden on himself.

He then spoke in English, "Isn't Iro your cousin?" he asked, you couldn't mistake the Japanese in his voice, and it was like mine. You had to listen very carefully or else you wouldn't understand.

"Yes Iro is my cousin, and... nice." I then spoke in Japanese, "Well, can I call you later? I have to talk to my other friend, you understand... right?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Besides, I was going to go hang out with Iro." he said in Japanese.

I smiled, "'Kay, talk to you later!" we hung up at the same time. I then dialed Squirl's cell phone, "Hey Shiorio! Your back!" she said cheerfully.

I switched my mental voice and spoke in the best English my voice allowed me to, "Hey Squirly, I'm back but you don't have to—"

"Of course I'm going to make a big deal out of it!" she squealed, "So... any cute guys there?" she asked casually.

My face got all hot when I thought about his face, his hot, beautiful face. "Umm... I'll tell you all about it later..." I trailed off and started twisting the charm of the necklace with my fingers.

She squealed again, "'KAY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER ***

My phone was ringing. I didn't want to answer it. It was on the other side of the room. Finally the ringer stopped. I sighed in relief. I closed my ears listening to my ipod on low.

My phone went off again. It was the same ringer. I groaned, it was never going to stop. It had been going off for like the past 2 hours! I went to look at who kept calling me. I looked at it. I had about 20 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and 10 text messages.

I looked at who called me. Most of them were from Squirl, a few were from Sean, and one was from Oreo. She must have called from Japan. I sighed I should have picked up!

I looked through the messages. All were from Squirl. Different variations of 'why aren't you answering?' and' where are you?' and the last one she sent me was 'OREO'S HOME!'

I was shocked! She was home already? Had the week already gone by so quickly? Wow! Where was I? I started thinking about where the week had gone when I heard my phone go off AGAIN! I looked at it, and sure enough it was Squirl!

"Yeah?" I answered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" she yelled at me through the phone. It was so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go def!

"Sorry, I was…" I said trailing off. I didn't know if I needed to tell her or not.

"Well Oreo is home! I'm coming over to pick you up! We are all hanging out!" She said. Yes she was still yelling. I sighed.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." I said, hanging up on her. I went and found some decent clothes to wear. I found another shirt that Oreo had gotten me on another trip to some place different. I really liked it. I looked around my room. I saw all the pictures of the places that I would eventually visit before I died. Japan was on top of the list, China was next, Australia, England, France, Italy and then New Zealand. Those were the ones that I wanted to go to the most. I'm sure any pace was better than here.

I finished getting dressed so Squirl wouldn't have to ring the doorbell. I'm sure my family wouldn't like it in the state they were in. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I put on my shoes that were by the front door and ran out the door into someone's arms. I gasped. What was he doing here?

***

**Mystery persons POV**

I had notice that she wasn't acting like her normal self. Granted I didn't know what her normal self was. Well she wasn't normal from when I first saw her. Her face gave away some of here but not much. You could always tell she was thinking about something. She seemed to be declining every day. Her friends would try to talk to her. But nothing would happen. She would just tell them that she was fine.

I decided (against what my family was telling me) that I was going to try to get to know her. Unfortunately I didn't have any classes with her. I was driving home, though one, day and saw where she lived. I decided that I would try to see if she wanted to hang out.

I pulled up in the drive way and walked to the door. I heard a commotion coming from inside so I decided not to knock or ring the doorbell. I door flung open and out she came running straight into my arms. I caught her before she could fall backwards.

"Hello." I said smiling. She just started at me.

***

**ZPOV**

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say! I'm sure I looked crazy just standing there staring at him like what I was doing! I tried to regain function of my brain.

I blinked.

Yep he was still here, holding me up. I'm sure if he were to let me go, I would fall on my ass.

"Hello." He said smiling at me. I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot just standing there! Then I remembered. We were standing on my porch; my family on the other side of the door.

I snapped back to reality and wormed my way out of his arms. I closed the door quickly and turned back around to see if he was still there.

Yep. He was.

"Um, hi?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

He just chuckled.

I looked at him confused and asked, "What are you doing here Edward?"

***

I didn't know what he was doing here. Why would he come here? I had never talked to him really. I guess I haven't been talking to anyone lately. I stared off into space trying to figure out why he was here and why I hadn't been talking to anyone.

Strange.

I didn't know the reason.

Normally, I would talk to everyone! Now it seems like they are all trying to talk to me.

I felt someone shake me. I focused on who was talking to me.

"Hey? You okay?" the person asked me. I couldn't focus.

"What's going on?" I whispered. I could hear people yelling in the distance but I couldn't hold on any longer. Before I knew what was happening I was fading into blackness............

***

**Squirl POV**

She hung up on me! I frowned at my phone.

"Well come on." I said to Sean and Shiorio. We were all over at my house getting ready to go over and grab Zoe. "She said she will be ready in a few minutes." I told them. I threw on a pair of shoes and walked out the door waiting for the other two to come along. I looked up at the sky. Rain. Just, great. Just what we need more of! NOT!

I never stopped raining here in Montana. But what do expect when you live in the freaking mountains?! I pulled my hood up just in case it decided to rain while we were on our way over.

Sean and Shiorio followed me as I started the walk to Zoe's.

I was skipping down the road. I don't know why, I just didn't feel like walking normally. I think Sean was growing accustom to it by now. He stopped freaking every time I would get close to the street.

"So why do you think she's not answering her phone as much?" Sean asked. I knew we were all thinking about it. She was becoming….distant. She hardly spoke to us anymore. She never answered her phone like Sean said. And we always went to her house until her parents came home. We had never actually met her parents. _I wonder why_. I thought.

"Maybe she was just busy." Shiorio said. I looked over at her. She was holding the necklace that she got back in Japan. She hadn't told us the story, if there even was one. But she seemed to be holding it a lot.

"Yea, but, for two hours?" I asked. I didn't think she was ever busy that long before.

"It's possible." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

We were almost to Zoe's house. I could see it. What I assumed were her parents cars were there. But there was an extra car. I knew she couldn't drive yet so I didn't think it was hers.

"Who's at Zoe's?" I asked, starting to skip faster. Sean and Shiorio had to run to catch up to me. We came into view of her house and saw that Zoe was standing there with Edward. She broke away shut the door and looked back at him. She had a distant look on her face. By the time we reached the sidewalk in front of her house, she had started to fall against Edward.

"ZOE!" all three of us yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_Beep, beep, beep._

Why is my alarm clock going off?

_Beep, beep, beep._

That's not my alarm clock. Where am I?

_Beep, beep, beep._

God that's annoying.

I tuned out the damn beeping sound trying to figure out the others that were coming from around me. There were soft murmurs of voices everywhere. They weren't loud, but I could hear most of them, even if I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I switched from trying o concentrate on the voices to the feels around me. There was something next to me. I could feel it was close, cuz it was giving off the cold feeling. _I wonder what that is. _I thought to myself. I wanted my eyes to open so I could see what it was. I tired doing that. But all I saw was white around me. My eyes didn't open enough for me to see anything. I groaned. Whatever I was laying on shifted.

"Zoe?" I heard someone ask. I knew that voice. _What was he doing here? _I hardly knew him, yet here he was? Oh how I wish I could see right now.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone whisper. That voice sounded familiar as well. I knew that voice for a few years now. It was Oreo. So she was back. I sighed in relief.

"Zoe?" the first voice asked again. This time I wanted to see if it really was him. I tried opening my eyes. At first all I saw was white expect for the black spot I assumed was his face. But finally my eyes wanted to cooperate with me. I was able to open them all the way. I heard a collective sigh throughout the room. I blinked a few to time to focus. Once I was able to see ok, I looked at what was the black spot on my vision. Only it wasn't a black dot, it was a face. A very beautiful face at that. _Why was he here?_ I thought again.

"What happened?" I was able to croak out. I looked around the room. What I saw amazed me! All of the Cullen's/Hale's had come along with Squirl, Sean and Oreo. I looked at everyone, ending on Sean, Squirl and Oreo. He had both of them crying on his shoulders, trying to comfort them I assume. I was glad Oreo was back. I smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Oreo." I said quietly. She looked up from Sean's shoulder, shocked.

"Zoe!" she almost screamed and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly as she could. "I'm so glad you're awake!" she said breaking away from me, fresh tears on her face.

"How was your trip?" I asked remembering that she had gone to one of the many places that I dreamed of.

"I will tell you all about it later!" she said smiling. I saw that her hand went to a necklace.

I looked back at Edward, who was still staring at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"You passed out." He told me.

"How long…?" I asked wondering how long I had been in here.

"A few days now. My father will be in, in a few minutes." He told me. I knew that his father was one of the doctors but I just didn't know which one.

"Ok." I said. "Why is everyone here?" I asked leaning over to Edward to whisper.

He chuckled at me, "they were worried about you."

"Oh." Was all I said. What else was I supposed to say? Everything was quite except for that damn beeping machine. I looked over at Edward again. He was just watching me intently. I didn't understand why. What was so amazing about me? I watched him watch me. (Wow that sounds stupid)

Someone cleared their throat over by the door.

I broke my staring contest with Edward to look who else came.

This must be Edward's father.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen." He said walking over to us.

"Hello." I said while Edward just continued to stare at me.

"I will have to ask everyone to leave now." I saw everyone nod but one. And that person was Edward. He shook his head slightly, but I was able to see it.

Everyone started to file out of the room. Squirl was the last one out. She was waving like mad at me. I waved at her, until the door got in my way.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Confused."

Edward chuckled next to me, his father just nodding.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked me. I saw Edwards face turn into a frown. My guess was that he was wondering the same thing.

I just shook my head. "All I remember was that I was on my front porch with Edward here, then nothing."

"There were a few times that you were awake. Do you remember them?"

I shook my head again.

"Well I guess that is a good thing in a way." he murmured. I was able to catch it cuz I was hanging on every word he said.

"Why is that good?" I asked. I didn't know if I really wanted to know the answer but I had to ask any way!

He didn't say anything. He was intent on my paperwork or charts or whatever they were. I looked over at Edward. He had his eyes closed like he was concentrating on something.

"Why?" I whispered to him. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked instead of answering my question. His face was twisted with pain.

"Tell you what?" I was really confused now. What happened in those times that I was awake?! What had I said to make him look so pained?

"About you and your family." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

Oh my god! What did I tell them!? Did I tell them everything?

I could hear the damn beeping machine start to beep faster.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically when it became faster and faster. Dr. Cullen was looking over me.

"What did I tell you?" I was able to whisper.

Edward was stroking my forehead now, "it's ok. It won't happen anymore."

I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want them to come. I had told them everything. Now what am I going to do? I curled up in a ball facing Edward.

"What's gunna happen?" I thought it was too low for him to hear but he answered anyway, "You will stay with us." He told me. I looked up at him. He looked so sad.

"Why are you sad?" I asked him.

"No one should have to go through that." He told me.

***

I had been staying at the Cullen's place for about 2 weeks now. I meet Edward mother, Esme. She was a lovely lady. She had taken in all of these children and she claimed them as her own.

I had immediately bonded with all of them, except Rosalie. For some reason she just didn't like me.

Alice helped me pick out my clothes every day. Jasper, with his advanced knowledge of the wars, helped me get through the class that I was having the most trouble with. Emmett had taught me how to play his many games, and was like a big teddy bear once you got past all of his muscles. Carlisle and Esme became my parents. And Edward…well I couldn't really say that he was my brother, because in these last 2 weeks, ever since I came home from the hospital, he never left me alone. And I wasn't bothered by it at all. Cuz to tell you the truth I was really starting to like him.

In all the time that I was staying with the Cullen's I noticed something. They all had the same color eyes, even though they weren't related. I was confused by this. Was this a family thing and they all got contacts so they could look like they were related? I also noticed that they never ate! How could you not eat and stay the same weight?!

I was standing in the room that they let me move into. It was next to Edward's so there was a whole wall of glass on one side. I was standing there, looking out the wall of windows, watching the sun go down, and thinking about this lovely family. Oh how I wish I was a part of it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I felt his head rest next to mine on my shoulder. I smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me quietly.

"How lovely this family is and how beautiful the sky looks tonight." I told him. I didn't want to keep anything from him. For some reason I knew that if I did he would find out anyway, like he could read my mind or something. He chuckled next to me.

"What?" I asked trying to look at him. I moved so we were chest to chest.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you." He whispered and brought his lips to mine.

***

Ever since that night, Edward and I have been together. I had told him everything about me.

How after me my parents had wanted another child. But unfortunately something went wrong when she had me and couldn't have any more children. They both got upset and turned to alcohol for comfort. I was 7 when this started. They would come home drunk, angrier than anything. I never thought they would come after me, until that one night.

They both came home drunk. I was in my room reading for school. My dad came storming up the stairs yelling about something, but I couldn't make sense of it. My door flew open and there stood my dad. Angrier than hell. I came over to me and started to hit me, saying things like, "why did you have to do that to us?" and "you shouldn't have been born."

Ever since that night, about 10 years ago, they came home that way. I learned to have about 10 locks on my door so they couldn't get in.

The whole time telling Edward the story, he didn't say a word, but I could tell he was angry.

I told him I didn't want to go back to my house. He didn't blame me and said that I could stay with his family for as long as I wanted.

***

We walked into school together hand in hand. Sean, Squirl and Oreo still didn't know why I hadn't gone back to my house. I knew I was going to have to tell them soon but I just didn't want to. If they asked I would tell.

That's what I kept telling myself.

I could tell by staying in the Cullen's house that I was starting to change. I was talking again to everyone, even friends that I hadn't talked to in years. My school work was becoming better and better each day.

But there were still those questions in the back of my mind:

Why did none of the Cullen's eat?

Why was I stuck at school on sunny days when they all said they had some type of appointment?

Why were their eyes the same?

I never got the chance to tell Edward. But I knew I was going to ask him soon, if not tonight. I knew everyone was going somewhere but him.

Tonight was the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The day flew by, it was now lunch. I was walking with Edward next to me. we walked through the lunch line and Edward filled up the tray full of food.

"I'm not gunna eat all of that!" I told him looking at the full tray! He just chuckled.

"Well some of it is for me." he told me paying for the meal. I followed him over to our usual table, where everyone else was sitting.

"Hey, Zoe, Edward!" Squirl yelled at us as we sat down. Yea she yelled. I don't think she could stop yelling at us when she saw us. I dunno. I smiled at everyone.

Oreo was the last one I looked at. She was smiling at me but she was holding that necklace that she brought back from Japan. _I wonder what the story was behind it._ I thought.

"Hey Oreo?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell us the story behind your necklace." I asked pointing to it. I saw her hand close around it tighter, her smile becoming bigger.

"Yea I guess I never did tell you about it." She said laughing a little bit. "Well you all remember the wedding I had to go to about a month ago, right?" she asked. We all nodded and she continued, "Well I meet someone at the wedding." She said blushing slightly.

Squirl squealed a little bit. Since I was the closest to her I gave her a hug. Everyone was smiling at her and congratulating her.

"So what's he like?" I asked her letting her go.

"Well, He has shoulder-length jet black hair, deep green eyes, slightly taller than myself.

He is nice, sweet, caring, and smart" I could tell she was in love with him just by the way she was talking about him. "he took me to a theme park. And the funny thing was…he owned it!" she said. She must have been remembering the day. Everyone gasped.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"17. But he's the future Emperor. So he has, like, his own theme park."

"He's the future emperor?!" we all asked shocked! She just nodded at us.

"wow." I said.

"So, what up with the necklace?" Sean asked, nodding to it.

"Well it a Ying-yang symbol. He has on half and I have the other." She said looking at it.

Yep she was in love.

***

School was over. Edward was driving us back home. The rest of the family (yea I am calling them family) had left early for whatever they were doing. I knew tonight was going to be the night I asked him about the obvious.

Of course with his crazy ass driving we got there within a few minutes. "Why do you drive so fast?!" I asked, getting out of the shakily.

I heard him chuckle. "I always have. I'm used to it now." He told me coming around and meeting at the front of the car. He put an arm around me and felt that I was shaking, "are you okay?" he asked.

"No! Your crazy driving made me this way!" I croaked out. He chuckled at me.

"well then maybe you need a distraction." He said leaning me against the driver's side of the car. I looked up at him, and he had my favorite smirk on his face. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. All I could feel was him right there. I knew his distraction was working cuz I completely forgot what I was going to yell at him about.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting him to move. I never wanted to break away from him, but unfortunately I had to breathe. I broke away, but he didn't stop. He trailed light butterfly kisses down my jaw line to my neck to my collar bone and then back up.

He put his forehead against mine and sighed, "What were you going to say?" he asked breathless.

I just shook my head, not being able to say anything. He chuckled again and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. He set me down inside the door while he shut it.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" he asked, putting his arms around me and pulling me close.

I shrugged, "how about a movie?"

"That is fine by me." he said kissing my forehead.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Edward stopped by the movie cabinet. He opened it and looked over at me, "what would you like to watch?"

I thought about it for a moment, "how about Queen of the Damned?" I said. I remembered that movie from a long time ago. I hadn't seen it since. I saw that Edward's face fell a little bit but he grabbed the movie anyway and put it in. once it was started he came over and sat next to me. I curled up next to him ready to watch the movie.

***

The movie had finally ended. I didn't notice but I was hungry. My stomach growled loudly. I sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked laughing a little bit, "we could order a pizza, if you like."

"But you don't eat." I said. I couldn't help it! It just came out! He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"What make you think that?" he asked me leaning his head to one side, like he was confused.

"Well, I never see you eat." I said, playing with a loose thread on the couch.

I heard him sigh, "I guess you were bound to notice sooner or later." He said. I looked up at him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

"Notice what?" I asked hoping he would keep going.

"What we are." He said looking at me. I was scared or anything, but his eyes we smoldering. It was actually pretty cool. I wish I could that!

_SNAP OUT OF IT! _I yelled in my head. I knew that was his doing.

"You're human, aren't you?"

He looked at me for a few minutes wondering how I was going to take his response.

* * *

**hah cliffhanger. lol i dont know if it really much of one but hey i decided to stop there. **

**so tell me what you think...i think this story is going to end here soon...seems like i have kind of a....how do i out this so it wont give everything away....harsh ending...**

**hope that didn't give much away!**

**R&R **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I think I sat there for a few minutes waiting for his answer. He must have found what he was looking for in my face cuz finally he spoke.

"No. we are not human." He told me slowly.

Wow! That was a shocker! What could he be then?

"Then what are you?" I asked quietly, going back to playing with the string on the couch.

"I'd rather hear your theories."

"Well…" I started off slowly. I wonder if he is going to think I am crazy for thinking this, "you don't eat-"

"Human food." He interrupted me. I looked up at him.

"Ok you don't eat human food. You are cold and pale white. You disappear when it is sunny. And you all leave in groups."

He waited for more. I was trying of think of what he could be.

_Vampire?_

He smiled at me like he could read my thoughts.

_Can you hear me? _He just nodded.

"So you are then?" I asked. His face softened.

"Are you afraid?" he asked lightly. All I was able to do was shake my head. _My boyfriend is a vampire. _He chuckled at me.

"And the rest of the family?"

"Yes they are all vampires."

I smiled. My new family is so cool! Vampires! Who knew! I leaned up to meet his lips. "I'm not afraid." I whispered. Unfortunately all good moments have to be ruined and this one was ruined by my growling stomach. He chuckled underneath my lips, "Time for the human to eat." He said, picking me up and taking me into the kitchen. He looked so uncomfortable looking for the food. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. He looked at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok. I can fend for myself." I said going to the fridge and finding something to eat.

*******

After I was done eating we decided to watch another movie. Edward picked it this time. I think it was called 'Vantage Point.' It's one of those that you have to follow really closely cuz it show so many different angles on one thing. I think I got lost after the first explosion.

I must have fallen asleep through it cuz I woke up with the sun streaming in through the windows. I rolled over and felt Edward there with me. I curled up against him and fell back asleep not ready to wake up, but of course, I could never have my way, and sleep never came back to me.

"Are you done trying to go back to sleep?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I groaned. "I guess."

He chuckled and kissed me lightly.

"Is everyone else back yet?" I asked, not wanting to move. I traced patterns on the shirt that he was wearing.

"No, they called and said they would be back later."

I smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. I moved up so I could reach my lips to his. He smiled underneath it. He cupped my face with my hand, while I wrapped my arms around his neck again. This time I was not going to stop, even if I did die from suffocation. I didn't care. I wasn't going to break free.

And I won!

Edward broke away with a groan. I smiled at him.

"You underestimate my self control." He told me. "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"Surprise me." I told him getting out of the bed, fetching some clothes. I felt his arms around me again.

"Whatever you want." He whispered, and the next thing I knew he was gone. Damn he was good!

I went into the bathroom so I could take a shower. I dressed and ran down the stairs wondering what he was able to make. By the time I got to the second floor (since we were up on the third), I could smell bacon and eggs. So I guess he can cook. I ran down the rest and into the kitchen. He was putting everything on a plate for me, and setting it on the table. I smiled at him. "Smells good, I didn't know vampires could cook."

"Well, I always help when Esme wants to try something." He said shrugging.

"What else do you do?"

He smiled at that, "Piano."

My eyes went wide. I loved the piano. I had always wanted to learn but I knew I could never do it because I couldn't read the notes.

*******

"I want to show you something." Edward said leading me towards a room that was just off the living room. There was a large grand piano in here. He sat down on the bench, pulling me with him. "I made this one for you." He said putting his fingers on the keys.

It started off slow and light and then gradually built up into a louder, slightly faster tune. It was so beautiful. It gradually turned slow and sweet again. I loved it so much.

"You're crying." Edward said reaching to wipe away my tears. "Why?" he asked softly.

"It's beautiful."

*******

I guess the family decided to come home early. I knew now that they weren't shopping or doing whatever they said they were. They were out hunting. And when I say hunting I mean animals. That was one of the things that Edward informed me on. They were 'vegetarians.' We greeted them at the door.

They gathered around us, looking confused, except Alice. She was smiling at us. I was kinda creeped by this. _Does she know? _I asked Edward. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Carlisle, may I have a word with you?" Edward asked him breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Carlisle, who just nodded.

Edward followed him upstairs leaving me with 4 confused vampires. I smiled weakly.

"So how was your trip?" I asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. I guess they don't know yet.

"Are you hungry, Zoe?" Esme asked me. I shook my head no, "I just ate. Thank you though." She smiled and walked upstairs. So now I was left with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I looked at the three, correction two; I could hear a video game starting up in the living room. Alice was still smiling at me. Jasper just looked like he was in pain. I decided to give up on those two and walked into the living room to watch Emmett play his game.

*******

While I was watching Emmett play his video game, I noticed that he had frozen. I looked around and saw that Jasper was looking at me shocked. Alice was still reading a magazine. "What?" I asked jasper.

He didn't answer me. I saw Edward descend the stairs on the other side of Jasper. I got up and went over to him. He led me out back towards the river. "What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked when we reached the bank of the river.

"He is just shocked that you found out what we are. I think everyone is." He said chuckling. So that explained why Emmett had frozen. Edward nodded, answering my thoughts.

* * *

**Next two chapter are going to be intense!**

**R&R plz!**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So where are we going?" I asked as I got in the car.

"How about a movie?" Sean asked sitting next to me leaning forward so he could see Oreo and Squirl.

Everyone shrugged. "You guys hungry too?"

"I am." I said. Just then my stomach growled, and I laughed at it.

"What Edward not feeding you?" Oreo asked laughing as well.

"No, he is. It's just that we had a long day today. I guess I just forgot to eat." I said shrugging. They all laughed. "So what have you guys been doing lately?" I asked noticing that it was almost a month since I had hung out with them.

It was quite for a bit. Sean finally spoke up, "nothing much I guess."

"oh." What else am I supposed to say to that?! I sat back and watched the scenery go by. Trees. Nothing but trees. Gotta love it. I turned my attention to listening to the radio while I looked outside. Being around my friend's just feels awkward now. I don't know what is was about it, but everything was awkward. I wonder if that was from me spending so much time with Edward. I couldn't help that he was making sure my parents didn't come after me. I knew that he didn't want to leave me alone until they got help, and from what I heard they were still refusing the help. I sighed.

"what movie are we seeing?" I asked trying to break this weird silence.

"umm…" Squirl started. I heard her shift in her seat, and then I shuffling of things. She must be looking through her purse. I looked back out the window waiting for her to find what she was looking for.

The events that happened next happened so fast for me. Squirl turned around to show me what she was looking for but froze as she was looking out the back window. I turned around too. And what I saw made me freeze too.

There was a very large semi coming towards us. And by the looks of it, it couldn't stop.

*******

**EPOV**

I didn't really like letting her leave my sight. Her parents were still out there, and no doubt looking for her. I let her go anyway because she hadn't been with her friends for close to a month. I don't know if it was the weather but I had a bad feeling about today. _Why did I let her go?_

Just then my phone rang. It said it was Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I didn't know if I needed to be afraid or not.

"Edward, there has been an accident…" I didn't listen to the rest of what Carlisle was saying. I dropped the phone as I dropped to my knees.

*******

**SeanPOV**

I had this weird feeling today. I didn't know what it was supposed to be but I really wanted it to go away. That, and I really wanted to hang out with Zoe today. I could tell that the others felt the same. So I decided to call her up and see if she wanted to go to the movie with us. Of course she agreed. And I was shocked at first that she actually did! We went and picked her up and were off to the movie. We tried to make small talk but everything was feeling awkward. We all went to being in our own little worlds.

"What movie are we seeing?" Zoe asked trying to break the silence.

"Umm…" Squirl started, trying to find it in her purse. My weird feeling was starting to get worse. Squirl must have found what she was looking for cuz she turned around and froze looking out the back window. I think she may have just seen someone she knew or something. But boy was I wrong!

*******

**CarlislePOV**

My shift at the hospital was almost over. I was going to go hunting with part of the family again tonight. I was heading back to my office when I heard my name being paged to the ER. I ran at human pace so I wouldn't be noticed. I found out that there was an accident. Probably some of the teenagers being rambunctious. I sighed. it never failed. There were more car wrecks than anything here, from all of the rain.

"How many were in the wreck?" I asked when I saw the nearest nurse.

"Four. Three females and a male." She said handing me the charts of the four teenagers. I glanced at the name. The last one made me freeze.

Zoe.

* * *

**hah! ok so idk if that was intense for you, but i hope so!**

**i have another story coming up! keeps watching on my profile for it. **

**i dont have a name yet for it but i will be thinking of one. its a twilight/harry potter crossover. **

**yea i knw ppl have done some of them, but i was bored and in the writing mood so why not combine my two fav book series and add my own little twist. **

**i figured it would be interesting, so im giving it a shot. **

**anyway...R&R **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


	14. Chapter 14

**ok here is the last chapter for ya! **

**Chapter 14**

**CarlislePOV**

We tried everything we could for each of them. We were able to save Sean's arm. Somehow it had gotten pinched and was losing a lot of blood. We had to do immediate surgery on him if he was to keep his arm. Luckily for us he pulled through just fine. He just had a concussion, an arm wrapped up from surgery, broken right tibia and broken a bone in his left foot.

Shiorio was thrown through the windshield. She had many cuts on her head from the glass, and road rash from sliding across the pavement. Allison had is worse than Sean. Since she was turned around when the truck hit them, she had a lot of injuries. She had a broken collar, her left shoulder had been dislocated, as well as the forearm sticking out at an odd angle, her left ankle also shattered and she had to have surgery on that in order for it to heal the correct way, and her whole right leg was crushed under the steering column.

The final person I had to go to was the hardest. I considered her family. If she didn't make it through this I knew Edward would change her. But at the moment I didn't even know if she was still alive. Her heart beat was unusually slow and irregular. There were times when it would just stop and when we started it up it took us a few mins. There was no way she would be able to make it through this.

Somehow, from what I was told, the semi was able to turn just before it hit them but it hit the back where Zoe was sitting. To say that she had a few broken bones was an understatement. We were able to fix as many as we could. She had severe bleeding in her head. We were able to stop it but I feared that there would be permanent damage to it. From seeing all of the damage done to her I was amazed that the truck didn't snap her spinal cord.

I was able to call Edward in between the surgeries I was performing on them. As soon as I told him that there was an accident there was a loud sound from the other end. I couldn't hear him anymore. I quickly hung up and called Emmett. I told him that he needed to go check on Edward to make sure he didn't do anything drastic. I hung up with him and called Esme to tell what was happening. She said she would go help Emmett right away. I hung up with her and went to the next surgery I had to perform.

***

**EmPOV**

Carlisle had called me and told me to go back to the house to make sure Edward hadn't done anything drastic. _Why would he do something drastic?_ I thought to myself as I ran from the Mall that Rose had drug me to, all the way back to the house. I flung the door open and found Edward kneeling on the floor in the front hall. I walked over to him.

"Edward? What happened?" I asked lifting him up so he could stand.

No response.

_What the hell happened?! _I screamed in my head. He always told me that my thoughts were always the loudest to him for some reason.

No response.

He was staring straight ahead of him like he was concentrating on something really hard. Either that or he was dazed. I couldn't figure it out.

I didn't know what to do with him. Was I just supposed to stand here and watch him stare off into space? If so then I was going to get really bored.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked one more time, a little louder. It seemed to knock him out of it a little bit. He looked over at me and I could tell he was still off in the distance.

"Zoe." Was all he was able to say.

"What about her?"

Again no response.

The phone on the floor started to ring. Edward didn't move to answer it so I did. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Emmett, how is Edward doing?" the voice of our mother came.

"He's just standing here in a daze. What is going on?" I asked her.

"Zoe has been in a car accident. I am coming back to help you bring Edward to the hospital." She told me. Zoe? In a car accident? But she couldn't drive.

"ok." And I hung up.

_What the hell is going on?_

***

**CarlislePOV**

We had finished up all of the surgeries we could do for Zoe, but I still it wasn't enough. I was sitting next to her waiting for Esme, Emmett and Edward to come. I knew Edward would try to listen to Esme, but if he decided not to Emmett was there to hold him back.

Monitoring Zoe's vitals I noticed that she was declining and fast. Even with the surgeries she was getting worse.

The door to the ward Zoe was in opened. I turned around to Esme and Emmett standing at the door looking pained.

"Where-?" I started but I could hear whispering next to me. Edward really was fast in moving. I could tell he was hurting just seeing her this way.

"Edward, there is only one way to save her." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. I knew he was not going to like the suggestion but it was the only way.

"What?" he said, when I didn't tell him fast enough.

"You must change her." I told him. I knew he wasn't going to like it. His eyes immediately turned cold. He growled.

"No! I will not do that to her."

"It is the only way son. She is already declining at an alarming rate."

His face softened and he turned back to her.

"If it the only way." he said softly. He leaned into her neck.

***

There was nothing but blackness. I didn't know where I was. I didn't even know what happened to me. All I knew was that I was never going to see Edward again. There was a sharp pain in my next. _What's going on?_

Then new feelings appeared.

Pain.

Fire.

I wanted them all to stop. I didn't know what to do. I screamed out.

* * *

**ok so yea that it for this one **

**hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**

* * *


	15. Epilogue

**so i know i said that the last chapter was it but i was thinking yestreday about how things can change and i figured this would fit somewhat nicely. so here is the final ending...**

**Epilogue**

It is amazing how something can change so fast. How your world can be flipped upside down in the blink of an eye. How everything you have waited for, changed, just like that. Everything you have disappears. Anything that you wanted gets taken from your reach. Everyone you know vanishes, until your whole world becomes nothing. Nothing but a black hole void of ever dying.

And that was where I was. The hole that was not letting me die. I could not die because I knew she was still here. But just barely.

There was nothing I could do. Nothing that I knew could save her right now. There was one option but she wasn't as near to death as she should be before I do that.

So for now all I had to do was wait. Wait for her to awake. Only listening to her heartbeats on the monitor.

This was one of the many times I could look to sleep to comfort me only to be let down every time. So for now I will just sit here.

**srry it was short but i couldnt really think about what else to put in it. **

**i am thinking about making a sequel if i can think of a plot line and if i have the time to write it. **

**if anyone has any ideas about what i could do for a sequel plz dont hesitate to send me a message i will gladly take anything and look them over :D **

**hope to hear from you! **

**Evil-Lil-Angel-08**


End file.
